


The lion cubs

by Olivia_DE



Series: Advent drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Drabble, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei is happy, Drabble, Gen, Good Tywin, Happy Lannister, House Lannister, Joanna Lannister Lives, Nobody hates Tyrion, Tyrion is still a dwarf, Wholesome Moment, another lannister kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: The Lannister children arrive just in time to meet their new sibling, then cuddle with their parents.The last drabble for my Advent drabble series. If you want to see more of this in the next years, please do tell me! Hope you will enjoy it!
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Series: Advent drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The lion cubs

Cersei ran through the halls of Casterly Rock at a slow speed, making sure to turn around and see where her youngest brother had been. Tyrion followed after her, giggling, his hands moving, trying to catch his sister.

Cersei smiled as she caught Tyrion and brought him to their mother’s room, Jaime already inside, holding flowers in his hands. The twins smiled at the other and waited as their father opened the door, holding their new sibling in his arm, his eyes smiling down at them all.

Her mother’s gentle voice called them in, and Tywin proudly stood over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading my drabbles, and I hope you enjoyed them in this very interesting year.  
> If you want to read more of my works, please check them out and write a comment, share it and give a kudos!  
> I hope you have peaceful holidays, and all of you are safe and healthy!  
> Wishing you all the best for next year!


End file.
